Races of the Heart
by Hybrid's Fallen
Summary: Bulma is an ATV rider with an ego. Vegeta is a mechanic also with an ego. what happens when the two meet? Complete chaos between the two. and is there possibly something else? I'm in need of riders and mechanics. Basically, it's an interactive Fic. KINDA!
1. Chapter one: An oily start

Ravage: man, I must be on a roll!  
  
Vegeta: what do you mean?  
  
Riku, Kai: AHHHH! WHO ARE YOU?! (points at Ravage Blue)  
  
Ravage Blue: it's just me guys! Except, now instead of my solid black hair I have blue highlights. And my eyes flash blue and black now. And I'm wearing An ATV rider's outift. I'm Jade12! I just changed my name! And appearance!  
  
Vegeta: it's obvious to me that it's her! Why can't you two see it?  
  
Riku: you've been with her longer then we have!  
  
Ravage: okay, enough discussion. Time to talk business. Well, I'm writing this story about Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: you are? Did I give you my permission?  
  
Ravage: don't need it! anyway, this is about An ATV rider who falls in love with her mechanic.  
  
Vegeta: wait, /she's/ the rider? How come I'm not? I'm just the mechanic? What kind of Physco are you?  
  
Ravage: one with a very fast ATV and will run you down with it if you don't shut up. Okay, um I guess that's a good enough summary. I guess I just don't want to give it all away. Uh Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for one of Bulma's ATV's which is the Honda Rincon. No, seriously! I do own one! Bulma has three and I actually own one! Cool! Uh "speaking" /italics/ (a/n and effects) ~~~~~~~~~~~ scene changing ~~~~~~~~ * thoughts* um and I think that's it. ready boys?  
  
Riku, Kai: (still freaked out about Ravage's new look and attitude.) uh.... Sure?  
  
Vegeta: we're ready.  
  
Ravage: then you start us off Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: this is Ravage Blue's new story "Races of the Heart." *corny title. * Chapter one: um.. (whispering) what's the title?  
  
Ravage: It doesn't have one at the moment! I'll change it when I think of something! On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Race track~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was looking at the piece of paper in his hand. * 405 West Ninth. This is where I'm working now?* Vegeta looked up and stared at the building. Seemed more like a barn on the outside except that it was metal. He shrugged. * hey! Don't complain! It's a job!* he thought. He walked up to the door and pressed a button on the side of the door. "yes may I help you?" a voice asked. "Um, my name is Vegeta! I'm here to sign up for the mechanic job for team Ravage?" Vegeta said. "Wait one moment." Vegeta sighed. He had waited long enough. Two hours on a plane and six hours on the road and getting lost for another hour seemed enough to him. Could these people not understand that?! He was tired for Pete's sake! He was just fixing to start cussing to his little hearts content when an elderly man walked out of the door. He had coke bottle glasses, lavender hair obviously trying it's best to turn grey and he was very, very short. Not to mention the mustache! "Uh, Dr. Briefs?" Vegeta asked. "You must be the mechanic I spoke with the other day! How was your trip to California?" The old one asked. "er, it was- uh- great!" Vegeta lied. It wasn't long before Dr. briefs shoved him in.  
  
"Now, since we seem to be having more and more wrecks and trouble with the ATV's I decided to hire on some extra help. You and three other mechanics." Dr. Breifs stated. * okay! How long can he talk?* Vegeta thought. Dr. briefs kept on blabbing to his hearts content. Vegeta only shook his head constantly even while observing the ATV's. * whoa! Ravage Talons, Hondas! Yamaha's! Even the new Rincons! These are the top selling ATV's! Not to mention the classic rides! There's G-Ride! Where do these people find these ATV's?* Vegeta thought. Dr. Briefs saw Vegeta's look of awe and smiled. "So, you like what we have? Will you take the job?" "Will I? I didn't come all the way out here to say no! When do I-?" Before Vegeta finished a rider came riding in on a Ravage Talon Blue. (see where I got my name?) The rider kept shaking their head. She looked at Dr. Briefs.  
  
"daddy! This one isn't running like it should! I think the engines shot or something!" Vegeta stared. * A woman?! They are letting a WOMAN ride that beautiful machine?! ARE THEY CRAZY?!* Vegeta thought. Dr. briefs walked over to the rider. "How do you think it's shot Bulma?" "The sound it makes! Sounds like McNabb's last week! And his sounded like a cat still becoming road kill! The blue's been like this for three days now. I tried the traction and I tried the suspension. I just has to be the engine!" The rider pulled off her helmet to reveal the face of a very beautiful young woman. Her blue hair was pulled into a perfect braid and her cerulean eyes seemed to match that of the ATV. (such a pretty color! Oh and I'm getting most of these ATV names from the game ATV Offroad fury 2! Such a good game!) Vegeta slapped himself to make him stop staring. Bulma looked over and saw Vegeta.  
  
"hey, are you the new mechanic?" she asked. Vegeta nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for? You're a mechanic so start fixing!" she said kind of hatefully. Vegeta was surprised. She snapped pretty quickly! "Well sorry if I'm not fast enough for you!" Vegeta grumbled. "What was that?" Bulma asked. Vegeta just kept silent and walked over to the ATV. *Good for nothing women! * he thought. Bulma glared at him. Vegeta got on his knes and looked closely at the engine. "Well, what do you know? She's right!" Vegeta said sarcastically. "You say that as if you're surprised." Bulma said. "To be honest I am!" Vegeta smirked at Bulma's reaction. She stared at him taken aback with his sarcasm and rudeness towards her. She was His boss' daughter anyhow! And he was doing this right infront of her fa- oh wait!- dr. Briefs went off somewhere talking with another rider. Bulma smirked as she found a small cup of oil. "You have such a dirty job. You know that?" she asked picking up the cup while Vegeta was looking closely at the engine. "yeah but who else do you except to do it? your -?" Vegeta stopped. He felt it. Oil all over his back and on his pants and in his shoes and who know where else. * damn women!* he thought. He looked back expecting to see Bulma but she was walking off whistling a tune to Proud Mary.  
  
"NOT FUNNY!" he shouted after her. "Glad you find it humorous! I expect my engine fixed by tomorrow at 6:30 in the morning! Sharp!" Bulma called. Vegeta stared at her. He kept repeating his thoughts * damn women!* this was going to a very difficult job if she kept the bratty attitude up. But he planned to discipline her himself. By giving a taste of her own medicine. This might be difficult but it would also be fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma walked into the "barn" and looked around. Vegeta was sitting on the floor eating two donuts at the same time. "Is it fixed yet?" she asked. "Been fixed for (swallows donut) for about twelve hours now! You were taking to long to check on it!" Bulma glared and stole one of his donuts. "I didn't say you could have that!" "I don't need your permission for it! You work for me! So I can do whatever I want!" Bulma ate it. Vegeta stuck his tongue out at her while she had her back turned to him. "If you want to keep that, you better put it back in your mouth!" Bulma said. Vegeta stared. How did she know? Oh well, it was immature. So he continued eating donuts! Bulma took her keys and got her helmet. "Well, let's see how you did!" Vegeta continued to glare at her. But he quickly ran for his life when she started up the engine and drove off pretty fast at him. She turned though and went to the track. "Damn Women." He said.  
  
Bulma was impressed. As she turned, the engine stayed as smooth as it was when she first got it. And the ride was perfect. He must have adjusted more then the engine. He must've fixed the traction, suspension, and who knows what else. He was good. She'd give him that. But that also gave her a reason to test him even more until she pushed his limit! (A/n that will take a while! Hee hee!) She took a jump and did three cordova's at the same time. She landed perfectly.  
  
Vegeta was watching her pull off stunt after stunt. She really was testing him. He smirked. "Well, I'll just have to test you back, /Boss/!" he said sarcastically. He moved out of the way as several more racers came riding out onto the track. One of them, McNabb, glared at him and then he flipped him off. Vegeta growled. He did the same thing to McNabb. "Idiot! What was his prob-?" He suddenly felt a hard slap across the face. He looked and saw Bulma. She was glaring. *When did she get back from riding? * He thought. Then he came back to his real senses. "What the hell was with the slap?!" "What the hell was with you Flipping McNabb off?" "Cause he did it first!" "when? I didn't see!" Bulma said. "You- you didn't-?! How could you not?! It was as clear as day in my face!" Vegeta shouted. "I'm starting to think you're just here to give us a bad name!" "I'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR TWO DAYS!" Bulma walked off. Vegeta's eye twitched. *Damn Woman! * he thought. He about took a hammer and threw it at her but thought about how much he really needed the money. "I hate my conscience!" he put the hammer back in the toolbox and started packing up.  
  
"hey! Your name's Vegeta right?" Vegeta thought he had heard that voice before. He turned around. "Goku?! What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked. Goku looked confused. "Wow, you know my name! You look a lot like my old friend back home and you act and look like him too!" "Goku you idiot! It's me! I am Vegeta!" Vegeta said. Goku smiled. "Oh hi Vegeta! What brings you out here?" "A job you idiot! I came out here for a job!" Vegeta said. "Oh, well, come on! Let's go get breakfast!" Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm and dragged him out of the barn. He walked to another building, which was hidden by all the trees surrounding the road and the barn. Vegeta stared. It was huge! In a dome shape and it had about twelve stories from the looks of it. It had an even white coat of paint. There were at least ten windows on each story on the side he was looking at. Goku smiled. "This is where we live basically. The riders and the mechanics live on all the top floors. The first and second floors belong to the Briefs. But we like to hang down there anyway. Bulma's really great to hang around with!" Goku said. Vegeta glared.  
  
"Bulma? Why would you want to hang around that Brat?" he asked. Goku looked confused again. "Is Bulma giving you her stubborn side? She does that to all of us when we're new but she always changes after a week or so. Unless she really hates you! Then you better be looking for another job! She'll have you out of here before the next race." Goku said and walked in. Vegeta followed. * Great! I have to stay on the good side of the Brat!* he looked around. It showed pictures of the Briefs family and even of the riders. There were trophies of all kinds. Ribbons, awards, medals, certificates, and all sorts of things filled the wall. It was amazing. Half of the winnings were to the riders and the other half went to the mechanics. This team did their share together. Vegeta was surprised at how much they relied on each other. Goku could read Vegeta's expression like a book. "That's why we live together! To become closer. That way we have more reliability on each other. Like a huge family. Made up of ten riders, five mechanics for each rider, a double for each rider too, and Mr. And Mrs. Briefs! There are one hundred and two people in the whole building!" Vegeta gaped. * ONE HUNDRED AND TWO!?!?* he thought. (A/N did I do my math right? Please tell me in reviews!)  
  
"Goku! Bring your friend here and eat your breakfast!" A woman with blonde hair and a pink apron on over her strapless blue top and her yellow pants came in holding a tray of orange rolls (a/n (Drool drool) those are so good!) and she was smiling. Goku licked his lips at the sight of food. "Sure thing Mrs. Briefs!" Vegeta stared at the woman. * This is /Mrs./ Briefs? But her husband is so old!* he thought. He sat down by Goku along with about forty-eight other people. On of them was very short and bald. He looked over at Vegeta and Goku. "So Goku, who's this?" he asked. "Oh this is Vegeta, Krillin! He's the new mechanic!" Goku said. "For who?" A green guy asked. Vegeta stared. * Green? He's Green? What kind of freak is he?* he thought. "How am I supposed to know? We get assigned with the riders tomorrow! Racing season starts in three days. Goku said filling his mouth with Orange rolls. Another guy, with a scar across his right eye was staring at Vegeta. He noticed.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Vegeta growled. The guy only shook his head. "My name is Yamcha. Haven't I heard of you before?" the guy asked. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Don't think so." Vegeta was given three orange rolls. He smiled. He loved Orange rolls! He began chowing down like Goku was. All of the others stared. They never thought they'd see some one else who ate like Goku. They all laughed at the two men. Their laughing ceased as Dr. Briefs' voice came over an intercom. "Everyone, report to the living room. We will be assigning riders with mechanics early." Goku choked on his orange roll. "Why so soon?" Yamcha asked. "Something Bulma must have said. He never does that unless she coaxes him to do it!" Krillin said. The green guy nodded. "Well, let's get going and hope we're not with McNabb." He said. They all nodded and walked out to the living room.  
  
Bulma and Dr. Briefs were waiting with the other nine riders. The riders were obviously as bewildered about the change in schedule as the mechanics. Even Bulma. Vegeta wanted to laugh at her dumb founded expression but thought better to. Dr. Briefs cleared his throat.  
  
"I know that most of you are probably wondering why we're changing so soon. Well, racing season starts tomorrow and we need to be listed by 11:00 tonight. I didn't know until this morning. So, if you would please keep quiet as I read off the mechanics for the riders. Starting with our top two: Bulma Briefs and Aaron McNabb. For Aaron: Goku, 17, Piccolo, Tien, and, our new one, Brian." Vegeta saw Goku and the green guy look ready to throw up. Obviously McNabb was the least one they wanted. He must be pretty bad then. Dr. Briefs continued.  
  
"For Bulma: Krillin, Yamcha, 18, Dende, and, another new one, Vegeta." Vegeta lost all color in his face. He didn't hear the other riders and mechanics. He was wondering why he could have such luck. * of all people! Of all the riders! Of all the luck! I Got her! Any one but her would be perfect! It would be a dream come true!* Vegeta thought. H eknew he needed to start sucking up to her fast! But it was so hard. She was so damn stubborn and spoiled. He was going to die before the first race.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back with ravage Blue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ravage: is that a good chapter, geeta?  
  
Vegeta: "geeta?" where did you get that?  
  
Ravage: I don't know! It sounded cute!  
  
Vegeta: Cute?! I'm not that kind of cute! And you know it!  
  
Ravage: (ignoring) well, hope you liked this! It seemed pretty good to me! Oh and until Riku and Kai can get over my new look, they are in solitary confinement.  
  
Riku, Kai: WE CAN GET OVER IT!!!!!!!! LET US OUT!!!  
  
Ravage: I will in the next chapter. Well, reviews please and no tomatoes.  
  
Vegeta: tell me you didn't say the T word!  
  
Ravage: it'll be safe won-? (sees tomatoes being thrown her way) AHHHHHHH!!!!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE THROUGH THIS!  
  
Vegeta: IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU PRACTICALLY CALLED THEM HERE!!  
  
Ravage: uh, Bye! Until Next Chapter! AHHHH!!!!! (Ravage Blue and Vegeta run off form the evil tomatoes!) 


	2. Chapter two: OFF TO THE RACES!

Ravage Blue: hey you all! I'm back! Did you miss me?  
  
Vegeta: you're supposed to let the boys out today!  
  
Ravage Blue: (falls anime style) I'll get to that! I'm surprised you want them out.  
  
Vegeta: they kept me up all night! Of course I want them out!  
  
Ravage: Okay, um I'll do that at the end of the chapter. Well this is Chap- !  
  
Vegeta: hey! I want to do this! I like this part!  
  
Ravage: Let me do the disclaimer and you can do it! Disclaimer: own nothing except a certain Honda Rincon!  
  
Vegeta: This is Chapter two of ravage Blue's "Races of the Heart." The title is...(whispering) what's this one titled?  
  
Ravage: I don't know! Just say on with the fic!  
  
Vegeta: "talking" *thinking * /italics/ ~~~ scene changing ~~~ (a/n and effects) Now that that's over, you can start the fic now!  
  
Ravage: dang. You sure do know how it goes! Oh yeah! On with the fic!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta lost all color in his face. He didn't even hear the other riders and mechanics he was wondering why he could have such luck * of all the people! Of all the riders! Of all the luck! I got her! Any one but her would be perfect! It would be a dream come true!* Vegeta thought. He knew he needed to start sucking up to her and fast but it was so hard! She was so damn stubborn and spoiled. He was going to die before the next race.  
  
Bulma groaned silently. Why had her father given her Vegeta as her mechanic? This was just great! Just great! Then she smirked. It was great! * I can get back at him for all the rude comments he made. And will make.* she thought. Vegeta saw her smirk and gulped. * I'm going to get fired by tomorrow morning! I just know it!* he thought. Krillin and Yamcha saw Vegeta's nervous look. They looked at each other and shrugged. They obviously didn't understand just how scared he was of losing a job. Especially a job like this. This paid an enormous amount of money. And that's just what he needed. Dr. briefs finished up with the riders and mechanics. Soon they were all dismissed. Um, the mechanics had to follow their riders in other words and go to their floor. Bulma and her double, who was a girl with black hair in a bun, were waiting for them. The girl called 18 seemed to know them. She walked up to them smiling.  
  
"So, you actually made it to be a mechanic huh, 18?" the black haired girl said. "You better believe it Chi Chi! I told you I would be!" 18 smiled. Krillin, Yamcha and Vegeta approached them. Bulma smiled at the other two and didn't even notice Vegeta. "Hey Yamcha! Krillin! About time you two were on my crew!" She said. Krillin nodded. "You've had about everyone else except us." Yamcha said. Vegeta would give anything just to get away from her! * Just give me a reason to leave! PLEASE!* Bulma looked over at Vegeta. He froze then glared. She smirked. "And of course the new guy Vegeta. You and 18 have something in common. You're both new, but I know more about her and the other boys then I do you! Why don't you tell us all something about yourself?" Bulma said. Vegeta growled. "I want to get to my room and that's all!" he said. Bulma frowned. Even with her worst ones, they weren't this bad! Bulma shrugged and lead the way to an elevator. She punched in a code and soon the elevator came down.  
  
"Every floor has a code. Our floor, which is the second one, is... Can anyone guess?" Bulma asked. Krillin shook his head. "I knew last year but I'm sure you've changed it, haven't you?" Yamcha said. Bulma smiled. "I'm the only one who does change it every year. It was Blue last year. Come on! Can't some one guess?" She said. Vegeta walked up and typed in something. Bulma looked at the screen above which showed the elevator's destination. It still said second floor. She smiled. "Well you guessed it! What is it Vegeta?" she asked. Vegeta closed his eyes. "Something not everyone here knows about. 'Motocross' is the word." Vegeta walked in. Bulma cocked her head to the side. * he sure is different!* Krillin and Yamcha looked a little confused. "Vegeta's Right! What's Motocross?" they asked. 18 hit them both in the head. "It's racing like ATV's except it has to do with dirt bikes. Sometimes, in certain occasions, ATV's and Motocross go head to head in races. It's quite an occasion to watch." Chi Chi said. They all walked in the elevator and soon they were on the second floor.  
  
Bulma walked out into a room with a huge TV and some very comfortable looking couches and chairs. "This is the main room. The bedrooms are in each of those seven doors. Hey, where's Dende?" Bulma asked. "I'm right here!" Dende was behind everyone. Bulma smiled. "You and Krillin need a growth spur. But you two are some of my good friends so I'll over look it!" Bulma said. "You could over look them period!" 18 said. She was only teasing but Krillin took it seriously. "That's really harsh 18!" he said and stormed off into a room. "Oh well! Shorty will get over it!" 18 went into another room. Yamcha snickered. "Or he might not get over it! Oh well!" he went into a room. Bulma and Chi chi sat down each in one of the chairs. Vegeta was fixing to make a getaway.  
  
"hey, Vegeta, I still want to know more about you!" Bulma said. Vegeta glared at her. "Oh really? I thought that from the way you yelled at me and spilled oil all over my backside, you hated me and didn't want to know anything about me! Why are you switching attitudes about me?" Vegeta said. Chi Chi looked amazed at how much he just insulted Bulma. She looked over at her best friend and was shocked to see her smirking. "keep it up Vegeta! I'm sure Goku or someone has told you about those I hate! So shut up, sit down, and then you can talk!" Bulma said. Vegeta wanted to throw her out of the nearest window and watch her fall to her death but only mumbled something and sat down. He was surprised at how comfortable it was. It was almost like sitting on a cloud. He continued to admire the Chair. Chi Chi giggled. Vegeta looked at her.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked. "It's just your face! The way you're looking over the Chair like that. It's almost like Goku when I give him food!" Chi Chi said. Bulma laughed. "Him? Like Goku at all? Nope, can't see any similarities! I can see how you can though Chi! Goku is your boyfriend!" Bulma said. * So, Goku actually did get himself a girl! Maybe he's not as stupid as I thought he was. What am I thinking? Of course he is! He couldn't even recognize me!* Vegeta thought. "Can I leave now?" he asked. "You haven't talked yet!" "I'm talking now and I'm going to my room now if you don't mind!" Vegeta got up and went into a room. Dende took his place in the Chair. Vegeta poked his head out of the room and made sure his glare was seen by Dende. It did and Dende retreated to another chair. * I'm at least keeping that chair!* Vegeta thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma's alarm went off and she wasn't too happy. She did smell bread sticks. She opened her eyes and saw a plate with about five small breadsticks and with some butter and jelly on the side. She smiled as she spotted the little card with a yellow smiley face on it. * Yamcha is so sweet at times! He delivered my breakfast!* she sat up and stretched for a minute. She took a bite of a breadstick. It was so good! There was also a note by her plate. She picked it up and read it. "YES!!!!!!!" she jumped out of bed, dressed, and ran out of her room. Vegeta couldn't sleep in his bed just yet, so he retreated to the Chair. As Bulma ran by, she woke Vegeta up suddenly. He cussed several times. "Shit woman! I was sleeping peacefully!" he growled. Bulma found her team Ravage jacket that had the picture of a black eagle on it. * how come I don't have one of those yet?* he thought. She ran out followed closely by Yamcha, Dende, Krillin and 18. Chi Chi was a little behind them. Vegeta grabbed her arm.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. "You have ten minutes! We're leaving for our big race, which is tomorrow. You better hurry up and pack!" Chi Chi said. Vegeta jumped up and ran into his room. Luckily, all he unpacked was his sleeping clothes. He just put on some new pants and a T-shirt before he was ready. He ran out after all the others. "Hey! Hold the elevator!" he shouted. 18 did and he ran in. He picked up his scattered clothes and stuffed them in his bag. He was missing something. * where are my shorts?* he thought. He heard the girls giggling. He looked up. Bulma was holding a pair of Tweety bird shorts dangling on her finger. "Lose something?" she asked. Vegeta glared and blushed at the same time. He growled and grabbed the shorts and stuffed them in his bag. Bulma and Chi Chi continued their laughing fits. When the elevator stopped and opened, they ran out to see three huge buses waiting outside of the building. Bulma and Chi Chi raced each other to the bus. Vegeta and Yamcha were in after 18 and Krillin beat them. The bus driver was a woman with long purple hair.  
  
"About time you made it Bulma!" she said. "hey! I was tired last night Launch! Leave me alone!" Bulma took a seat near the front. Chi Chi and 18 squeezed in with her. Yamcha and Krillin took a seat and Vegeta and Dende took the seat behind them. "hey Vegeta!" Goku waved from the back. Vegeta waved reluctantly. He saw that Goku was sitting with the green guy, Piccolo. Dende waved to him. "You know that guy?" Vegeta asked. "Piccolo's my older brother." Dende said. "I can- er- see the resemblance!" Vegeta said. He got into his bag and pulled out his CD player. He put it on and soon was lost in his music.  
  
Vegeta woke up to some people yelling and cheering. He had fallen asleep with his music still on. He turned his CD player off and took off his headphones. Every one was looking out the windows on the right side of the Bus. He saw Goku and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey! Goku! What's everyone looking at?" "The riders are showing off and riding out in the distance! Come on! It's great!" Vegeta and Goku squeezed their way to a window and watched. Vegeta was impressed with the whole team. They were Great! He looked for the ravage Talon Blue but couldn't find it. "hey! I can't see Bulma's ATV!" he said. "She's right there! Pulling off the heart attack and One hand Indian air combo!" Goku pointed to a rider doing the indicated tricks. "But that's the Honda Rincon!" "yeah! Her new ATV! She has more then one you know!" Every one cheered as McNabb came up behind her and started challenging her. She took the challenge and they started racing with each other.  
  
"So, why does no one want to be on McNabb's team?" Vegeta asked. Goku frowned. "He just- um- isn't the type of guy you want to really know! He's really bad and has the attitude to prove it. He's got all of the Briefs fooled. He has almost as much authority as Bulma does. He's fired some of the best riders and mechanics around!" Goku said. "Why did he do that?" Vegeta asked. "He's just a jerk! That's all!" Goku said and continued to watch the riders. Several had joined in the race that started out as Bulma and McNabb. Each one was Obviously into the heat of the race. Bulma was taking the lead easily. It wasn't long before a truck came riding up. Chi chi was driving it. She was listening to the radio all the way up. It was playing "Ms Independent" by kelly Clarkson. Goku laughed. "That describes Bulma perfectly! She's certainly Independent. Except I really don't think she'll ever find a true love. She's just not that type." Goku said. "I'll believe that! She's too bratty." Vegeta said. "You really hate her don't you?" "yep! Is it that obvious?" Vegeta said. he put his headphones back on and sat in his original seat. Goku shook his head. * Vegeta's really stubborn. He and Bulma would go good together. If they'd get along!* he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ three hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma woke up. She was one of the first. Everyone had fallen asleep about two hours ago. When she looked ahead she smiled. She looked back and smirked at all her friends. She took a deep breath. "WE'RE HERE!" she yelled. Everyone jumped or fell out of their seats. Except Goku. He slept through it all. Everyone looked ahead and saw the huge Prospect Springs sign ahead of them. Launch laughed as everyone cheered and yelled for her to speed up. "Sorry! If we get a ticket now we'll never make it to the race!" she said. "Pull over then!" Bulma said. Launch looked confused but did. Bulma bailed out and ran for the geeting posts. Everyone grabbed their stuff and followed. Vegeta slapped Goku awake and ran out along with Dende and Piccolo. Goku smiled and ran out ahead of them. Bulma reached the gate first along with 18 and Chi Chi. The guard blinked as he saw all of the riders and mechanics pile out of the three buses and take their place behind Bulma. "well, my good man! Open these gates up or we'll just have to by our wreckless selves!" Bulma said. the guard blinked agian and did as told.  
  
As all of Team Ravage piled in, Vegeta began wondering where they were all sleeping. He didn't see a motel or anything. He looked back to the buses. * where else can we go?* he thought. Semi-trucks came driving up. All the teams began cheering. Vegeta grabbed Goku's arm. "what's all the fuss for?" "the ATVs! Everyone wants to see what the track is like so that we can see what kind of ride we need. In our case, we need to let the riders do their thing today. And they'll tell us what we need to do to help out. The race is tomorrow and we need to get this over with tonight." Goku said. he ran off along with Piccolo, 17 and Tien. Vegeta guessed Brian was already with McNabb. "hey Vegeta! Come on! We need you to help us unload this thing!" Yamcha called. Vegeta looked over at him and saw that he was obviously trying to push it out. "Not like that idiot!" Vegeta scowled.  
  
Vegeta put his backpack over his shoulder and walked up there. He saw the keys on a hook built iside the truck. He looked for the Honda Rincon. When he found it, he took them and put them in the ATVs ignition. He got on, put it in reverse and rode it down, quite smoothly, the ramp. "That's how you do it fast. But if you want to do it till Christmas please continue what you were doing!" Vegeta said. he threw the keys to Krillin, who caught them, and walked off. "wow, he knows his stuff." Krillin said. Yamcha nodded. Bulma came runing up to them. "Hey! Smart Yamcha! You rode it out of the truck! Usually it takes you two forever!" Bulma said. she kissed Yamcha's cheek, took the keys from Krillin and rode off on the ATV. Yamcha was on cloud nine. Krillin shook his head. He grabbed Yamacha's shirt collar and dragged him back to the truck. "Come on Lover boy! We still have nineteen other ATVs to unload." He said.  
  
Bulma grabbed her Helmet from Chi Chi while riding by. While she was putting it on, she noticed McNabb grabbing a water gun. She resisted the erge to join and rode on to the gate. She finally made it to the actual track. She took a look around. Good, firm dirt. Made to keep the ATV cleaner longer. The whole track surrounded a small spring. She saw a picnic area where a faimly currently was eating. She smirked. * not very smart. Oh well. They'll find out soon enough that they need to pack up.* she rode off again noticing the hills ahead. First turn and there was already hills. Easy ones though, she need not to worry. After doing five laps, she concluded that there was no need for change on the Rincon. This was a pretty easy track. She could definitely win this one. Course it depends if she rides tomorrow. No doubt her dad would set the computer on scramble like he always did to pick the rider for the race. One time she raced for a whole season. That was her first year, so that was pretty exhausting. She decided to turn it in and give her conclusions to the team.  
  
Chi Chi and 18 were inside the tent they put up with Vegeta and Dende and they were playing cards. All four of them were one card away from winning the whole Uno game. (A/N What are the odds of that happening? I realy don't know! I just think it puts a funny into it.) "well, obviously you don't have a card to match, so press the button." Dende said. (A/N they're playing Uno attack) "I'm getting to it!" Vegeta reached down to press the button. "hey guys! Whatcha doin?" Bulma said suddenly. Vegeta pressed the button quickly and so hard it spit out about half the deck at him. Chi Chi and 18 threw their cards up in the air and fell down laughing. Dende tried to keep his laughter from bursting through his mouth. Vegeta looked over at Bulma. "Only you! Only you could give me such luck!" he said. Bulma smiled. "What was your first clue!" Vegeta fell anime style. "well, how's the track Bulma?" 18 asked. "No changes here! It's a pretty easy track. See?" she threw them all a map of the whole track. Chi Chi looked it over. "too easy for us. But what if the rookies get the race?" "they better be smart enough to figure something out!" Bulma growled.  
  
Vegeta growled. "well, I don't know about you all but I'm getting some sleep. And on the bus too." Vegeta grabbed his stuff and walked out. Bulma watched after him. "hey! How 'bout I give you some company?" she shouted. "That's the last thing I want!" "Okay! I'll come with you then!" Bulma grabbed her stuff and followed him. Chi Chi smiled. "she'll do anything to aggrivate him." She said. "well, what ever works!" 18 said. they both laughed.  
  
Vegeta growled again as Bulma followed him into the bus. "Why do you want to annoy me so badly?!" he mumbled. Bulma glared. "I'm just giving you payback! After the way you treated me back in the barn. I'm getting back at you ten times for every word you said that day!" "Oh great! A woman here to make my life a living hell! Again!" Vegeta threw his stuff in a seat and sat down. Bulma glared again. 'What does again mean?" "You know! Like something's happened before!" "You idiot! I know the definition!" "then quit asking stupid questions!" "I don't believe in stupid questions!" "well I do! Good night!" Vegeta took off his jacket, put it over himself, leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes. Bulma threw her stuff in the seat across from his. She took a blanket, and did the same thing as Vegeta. "good night Geeta!" "Geeta?!" "or would you prefer Vegetal?" "Just shut the hell up woman and go to sleep!" "Okay!" Bulma opened her eyes and watched as Vegeta tried his best to find a comfortable position. That was kind of hard though. In about an hour though, he was settled.  
  
Bulma sat up. She continued to stare at Vegeta. He looked so peaceful and kind of cute in the moonlight, sleeping deeply. Hell, if she was really going for it, she'd say he was kind of hot. And if he would only quit moving! It would be perfect. She'd even dare herself to get closer to him. She noticed that his movements, were shivers. He was cold and who wouldn't be with that light jacket. * how come he doesn't have a team jacket yet?* she thought. She took off her leather jacket and slowly stood up. She looked between the blanket and the jacket. * he can have the Blanket. Just for tonight though.* she walked over to him, and gently put the blanket over him. He quit shivering and looked content with the warmth. Bulma studied his features. * damn! He is hot!* she thought again. She walked back over to her sleeping "booth" and fell asleep like her "bus mate."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta woke up and was surprised that there was a blue blanket over him. "where did this come from?" he asked. He looked around the bus and saw no signs of Bulma anywhere. * good. No little brat to annoy me this morning.* he thought. "attention ladies and gentlemen! The race will start in precisely twenty minutes. Please find a seat." "Oh crap!" Vegeta got up and ran out. He grabbed the blanket as he was hurrying out. He could hear the engines roaring at the track. "oh pelase don't start yet! Please!" he murmured as he ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ back with Ravage Blue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ravage: well, there you go my loyal readers! (crickets chirp) uh loyal readers?  
  
Vegeta: three people have read this. They're the only readers you've got! I guess it's better then none.  
  
Ravage: well, kind of a cliffhanger. Hope you all liked it. I'm not sure if it's shorter or longer. I think it's shorter. It's been awhile since I updated. If you like this one please go check out my other two. Oh yeah, I kinda need riders and mechanics. So give your own characters or even yourslef to be in here. I promise I'll put you in as soon as I can. I just need a sort of description of your slef and personality. NO POWERS! Well, it might be somehting kinda minor. Like making things move with your mind or even flying. You know, small things. VERY small things. I probably won't get didly squat from this but I'll at least try! R&R! NO Tomatoes. I also need a name for your character and/or yourself. And only do it in reviews. Please! BYE BYE!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME! *_* 


	3. Chapter three: A race of emotions

Ravage Blue: hey y'all! Wow, someone reviewed and actually wanted to be put in here.  
  
Vegeta: hope she knows she's probably gonna get killed from your insanity!  
  
Lycra: (see bio for details on her) NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY MASTER LIKE THAT! (Whacks Vegeta)  
  
Vegeta: X_X  
  
Ravage: dang, one whack and he's down.  
  
Lycra: I borrowed this. (holds purse)  
  
Ravage: O.O you can hold it too? I thought Bulma and me were the only ones. Oh well, good job Lycra. "speaking" /italics/ (a/n and effects) ~~ scene changing ~~ * thoughts.* Go Lycra!  
  
Lycra: this is chapter three of Ravage Blue's story "Races of the Heart."  
  
Ravage: Starring: Kaori as herself. This chapter is titled (clears throat) Chapter three: -!  
  
Mr. Bean from rat race: It's a race! It's a race! I hope I win!  
  
Ravage, Lycra: O.O how did he get here?!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Attention ladies and Gentleman! The race will start in precisely twenty minutes. Please find a seat." "Oh crap!" Vegeta got up and ran out. He grabbed the blanket as he was hurrying out. He could hear the engines roaring at the track. "Oh please don't start! Please!" he murmured as he ran.  
  
He found that he wasn't the only one who was late. He learned it the hard way anyway. As he ran by the restrooms, some girl opened the door and he ran smack dab into it. "OW!" he shouted. A girl with dark, short, spiky red hair looked at him from behind the door. "oops, sorry. Didn't see you!" her blue eyes looked him up and down. She blew her bangs out of her face before giving a low whistle. "where were you heading anyway cutie?" she said helping him up. Vegeta looked at her kinda confused. He hadn't noticed he was blushing slightly. "I need to get to the race track. I've got to see who's racing." The girl smiled. "now I know who you are. You're Bulma's mechanic. You're going to get it. Bulma was picked to race for your information." "oh crap!" Vegeta began running. The girl following him. Her outfit looked like Yugi Moto's (A/N is that how you spell it?) outfit. She kept teasing Vegeta on how Bulma was going to kill him. He wasn't listening. He was content on getting to the stupid track. If not, Bulma would kill him. "... and then she'll whack you with the purse of hers." "just how do you know her?" Vegeta asked. "the name's Kaori. I'm the third best rider around. So how could I not know Bulma." "oh." Was all Vegeta said.  
  
As they pushed their way through the crowd, Vegeta heard the ATV's drive off. * Oh man I am so fired!* he thought. They finally broke through the crowd after Kaori threatened to run everyone down with her ATV if they didn't move. They watched from the sidelines and saw the riders passing by. Vegeta was confused. Didn't they just ride off? Kaori saw his expression of utter confusion. "You don't really think they're that slow? Bulma's definitely going to break the fastest lap record by the time she's done. You have to give everyone credit here. We all work our butts off to perfect everything." Kaori explained. Vegeta looked at her and then continued watching the race. Kaori glared. She grabbed his ear. "are you listening to me Cutie?" "Ow! First off all, my name's Vegeta! And yes I'm listening!" Vegeta growled. "oh Okie dokie Veggie!" "Veggie?!" Vegeta looked at her, but Kaori was watching the race now. * what a flirt! I like her better then Bulma though!* Vegeta thought and watched the race also. He hadn't realized that Bulma was on her fourth lap. One more and she would be done. So was he after Bulma found him. "hey Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta and Kaori turned and saw Chi Chi, 18, Krillin and Goku. (A/N oh look! All the lovebirds and they don't even know it. except Vegeta and Kaori they don't count. Sowwy!) Chi Chi and 18 were smirking. "you do know Bulma's going to kill you don't you?" Krillin asked. Vegeta gave him a death glare. "okay so maybe you do!" Krillin hid behind Goku. "what kept you anyway?" Goku asked. "I slept in." Vegeta murmured. Kaori smiled and shook her head. "hey, anyone know what happened to McNabb after last night?" she asked. Goku grimaced. "I do. He and Brian took their waterguns and went and sabotaged some other teams camps. And then he blamed it on Piccolo, Tien and me. The team's owner was furious and threatened to have us fired but Dr. Briefs calmed him down." Goku said flatly. He was obviously not happy. Chi Chi hugged him. "it'll be alright Goku. The next time we pass by any kind of restaurant, I'll buy whatever you want to eat." "YAY!" Vegeta, Kaori, Krillin, and 18 all got annoyed signs. "where will she get the money?" Krillin asked. "probably from her paychecks to come." 18 said. "will that even cover it?" Kaori asked. "More than likely not." Vegeta said. then he saw Bulma pass by again. "hey guys, she's on her fifth lap." he said. Kaori and 18 shrugged. "well, let's get going. We all know she'll win." They walked off. Krillin, Chi Chi and Goku followed. Vegeta blinked but followed anyway. He knew she was going to kill him but ,maybe she wouldn't infront of so many people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ at Pizza Hut ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHY WERE YOU NOT THERE?!?!" Bulma was choking Vegeta practically. "Ack! What- is the - big -deal?! You didn't- need me!" he choked up. (A/N get it? choked up? okay, bad pun I know.) The only people there was everyone from the team to celebrate the win so no one really thought this as a big spectacle. Except Chi Chi 18 and Kaori who were cracking up at the fight. "it doesn't matter if I needed you or not. I still think it would be nice to have my whole team there. I knew I should've thrown some cold water on you when I woke up." Bulma growled at him. "Ack! So- it's your- fault! NOT- MINE!" Vegeta was trying to get away from her. "No I still blame it on you," she let him go and he crawled to a booth whimpering, "and if you pull off something like that again, I'll see to it that I high tail you out of here faster then you could say pickle!" Bulma glared at him one final time then ate a slice of pizza. "pickle?! Where?" Goku asked. Chi Chi shook her head. Kaori looked out the window and was obviously intrigued by something. "hey, Bulma, gather Aaron, Gotu, and Chi Chi. I say that we have our own race." She said. Bulma shook her head. "Aaron, is out for the night. I think he's in trouble for some reason." Goku, Piccolo, and Tien all choked on their food.  
  
Kaori smiled. "We'll get some one else then," she stood on the table, "anyone have to guts to race us?!" she shouted all over pizza hut. All the riders shook their heads. "aw! come one. Can't have a race with out at least five racers." Kaori looked at all of Team Ravage. "OH COME ON YOU BIG CHICKENS!" she shouted. Everyone cowered and tried to ignore her. All except one. "I'll race." Said someone behind Bulma. She looked back and saw Vegeta. "Oh no you don't! I'm still pissed off at you! So just go back to your corner!" "what, you afraid you're going to lose to your own mechanic, /Boss/?" Vegeta teased. Bulma glared daggers at him. "FINE THEN! We'll make a bet. If even one of us beats you, you have two choices. Hell for you for the rest of your career here or you leave. And if you beat every last one of us, you keep your job and I /might/ lay off of you!" Bulma said. Vegeta smirked. "you have a deal then." He went outside followed by Kaori, Chi Chi, Gotu (A/N I'll explain him in a little bit), and Bulma.  
  
Gotu, a boy with black hair that looked kind of like Harry potter's, took out his keys and opened the back of the semi. "so Vegeta, looks like you're getting the Ravage Talon Black. You okay with that?" he asked. Vegeta shrugged, took the keys and drove it out of the truck. Here's what everyone else got:  
  
Chi Chi: Ravage Talon Yellow  
  
Bulma: Ravage Talon Blue  
  
Kaori: Ravage Talon Red  
  
Vegeta: Ravage Talon Black  
  
Gotu: Ravage Talon Green  
  
Well, all of them got all five Ravage talon ATV's. this would be an interesting race. Goku ran out and kissed chi chi on the cheek before he told them all the rules. "at exactly 11:00 tonight, you all start. We're riding up to the mall that's twenty miles from here. (A/N Yes, big town. I know -_-) the first one there is the winner. Basically, it's the riders versus the mechanic. (annoyed sign) Launch will be here to count you down. Well, see you guys!" Goku got in the truck, along with piccolo and Dende in the back, and drove off. Kaori looked at Launch. "well, what time is it, Launch?" she asked. "its 10:56 so just keep your shirts on for four short minutes." Launch said looking at her watch. Vegeta had only bothered with a helmet and some gloves, which he borrowed from Gotu. Everyone else had suited up the whole way. Bulma had her Ravage Blue gear and Chi Chi, Kaori, and Gotu had colors all to match their ATV's. Bulma was just putting on her gloves when she noticed that Vegeta only had gloves and a helmet. She looked at her watch. * still three minutes.* she thought. She looked at Chi Chi. "hey! Chi! Go get the Ravage Black's gear. He'll need it. hurry!" Bulma said. Chi Chi put her helmet on the handle, went into the truck and soon came back out with the gear and gave them to Bulma. Bulma passed them to Kaori. "hey, Red, give this to Vegeta and tell him to hurry up." she said. Kaori smiled. "Sure Blue!" she turned to Vegeta who was next to her. "hey veggie!" "don't call me that!" "nah! Put this on really quick! You'll need it since you're against all four of us." Kaori winked at him when she shoved the gear into his arms. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her still quite confused at her flirting but quickly ran into Pizza hut, went in the bathroom and changed. He liked this color a lot. It was mainly black but had orange flames on it too. Kinda like the ATV.  
  
When Vegeta came back out, all ready, it was thirty seconds to go. At twenty all the riders started up the engines. And at ten, launch counted, shouting at the top of her voice. At Seven, she sneezed and went Blonde. " four... three... two... one.... GO!" Launch shot one of her guns and they immediately sped off. Right when they were out of sight, Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs pulled up into the Pizza hut parking lot. "launch, what's going on here?" Dr. Briefs asked seeing the Semi door opened. "Oh nothin Dr. B! Just five of the team racin, that's all!" Launch said. Dr. Briefs just nodded. "oh okay then, (cough) did any of you leave a slice of pizza for me?" he asked. Launch looked up from the last pizza, which she was eating. "uh no. sorry! Ya should've made reservations! Well, I'm off to the mall to see that they're alright. See ya!" launch got in her bus and drove off with everyone else who was on her bus earlier. " But I wanted Pizza! T_T" cried Dr. Briefs. "Cup cake?" Mrs. Briefs said happily! (A/N yes I know launch usually starts a gunning riot, but I decided to make her a bit more in control. Oh no! Tomatoes!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ at the race ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone in the race was shocked. Vegeta was pretty damn good. He was neck and neck with Bulma. After them was Kaori, and then Chi Chi and Gotu were tied in the third place. Kaori smiled though no one saw it. "I never thought you'd have competition Blue!" she shouted over the exciting roar of the engines. "And he's your own Mechanic!" Gotu shouted from the back. Bulma glared at Gotu and flipped him off before returning her attention to the race. They were racing in the fields and in some deserted streets, but concentration left her as the air blew past her causing a rush and need for speed deep inside. For some reason, this feeling never came up in a race, but always in a non-important race. Such as the current situation.  
  
Vegeta saw Bulma loosen up a bit. She had seemed so stiff and complete focused and now she seemed laid back. * what is with the change? Is she trying to pull something?* he thought. It wasn't long before Bulma took probably a 40 second lead. Vegeta literally put the pedal to the metal and sped up after her. He was determined to win this. If he didn't it meant hell all over again. Nope, he couldn't think of a reason he'd want that. His last problem was bad enough and he didn't need Bulma making it worse just when he got over it. The two hadn't even noticed that they had completely outraced the other three. Kaori, Gotu, and Chi Chi were no where to be seen behind them. Bulma looked back at Vegeta and smiled. "Come on Vegeta! Not going to lose to a girl are you?" she teased. She looked back ahead and saw a steep ramp. "Oh shit." She murmured. Vegeta saw it and said the same thing she did. He put the brakes on but Bulma kept going. She rode up the ramp and her ATV was soaring in the air. She smirked again and got up and did a Cordova. As she sat back down, she landed perfectly on the other side. She stopped, wondering if Vegeta would take the jump.  
  
Just as she gave up hope on him and started out to the mall, she heard the engine roar to life and soon saw Vegeta's ATV in the air. He looked down and waved at her as if mocking her and as he landed he sped off. Bulma took a clue and followed him quickly. * How did he jump higher then me?* she thought. She saw lights ahead of them and knew immediately it was the mall. Vegeta smirked to himself. He was really going to win. Not that it was too surprising. (A/N same old proud, over confident Vegeta wouldn't you say? NO! more tomatoes!) Just about there! Just a little more! * um, is that a cat infront of me?* Vegeta thought. "oh crap."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On the bus ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaori was putting bandages around Vegeta's head. He only growled constantly. And most of it sounded like "stupid cat." He had won the race all right. But a cat had gotten right infront of him, made him take a sharp turn, and he stopped after he hit a tree. Luckily, nothing major had happened. He just had bruises and a few cuts. Launch shook her head. "a cat? Must've been a black cat." "actually it was white." Bulma said. Goku, who was sitting behind Vegeta, was cracking up. "it was kind of funny! Vegeta's downfall was a white cat!" he laughed up. Vegeta punched him in the face. "It was not funny Goku! And as soon as the whole place quits spinning, I'll kill you!" Vegeta sat down with a headache. Kaori laughed at him. "well I expect Vegeta to wake up in the middle of the night tomorrow yelling at the top of his lungs, 'No! the cat has come to get me!'" she said. Bulma nodded her head in agreement. "and now we have to get back and fix the Ravage Talon Black. And you know, the Black was mine." Bulma said. Vegeta's face lost all color. * oh great. Once we get back, she's going to force me to work. Just what I -Ow- I need to stop thinking! It hurts!* Vegeta winced as his thinking increased his headache.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "and since you're out of commission, that means I have to do it myself." Bulma said. Vegeta stared at her. "you?" "yep. No one touches the Ravage Black except me. I was going to see how good you were by letting you try and fix it, but in the condition you're in, there ain't no way I'm letting you touch my Prized ATV. I'll fix it myself." Bulma stood up and went to the back of the bus with Chi Chi and 18. Kaori whistled. "and if you had fixed it, you would've had a spot in her favorites. Well, too bad that hard head of yours hit the tree!" she said. Vegeta glared, winced as his headache increased again, and then finally got some sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at Capsule Corp. (a.k.a. Head quarters! I'll shut up now) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was sitting in his /chair/ with a wet rag over his face. It felt good to be back. * I can't believe I made a fool of myself while riding that ATV though. -.-* he thought. "stupid cat!" he murmured. All of a sudden a pillow came and hit him. He looked up. Bulma, Chi Chi, 18, Yamcha, Krillin, and Dende were looking at him. "what?!" he growled. "keep an eye on our stuff. We're going out." 18 said. Vegeta stared at them. "but we just got back. And it's 3:00 in the morning." He murmured. "and why are you so worried? Don't worry, we'll be fine. And we'll be back soon. The party shouldn't last more then two hours. We should be back by sun up." Chi Chi said. "we'd ask you to go, but we don't think you'd be up to it. Plus Bulma ordered us to not ask you." Krillin said. Bulma kicked him in the head. "shut up Krillin. Well, see you Vegetal!" Bulma said. Yamcha put his arm around her and they walked out into the hall. Everyone else followed them and soon Vegeta was left all alone. He glared at the closed door. "Damn woman." He growled for no apparent reason.  
  
After about thirty minutes, Vegeta officially decided he was bored beyond reason. He couldn't get to sleep, he had no one to talk to, or to fight with in that case, and nothing was on TV. He was so very bored. Bored, bored, bored. "oh yes, I'm very bored." He said aloud. He got up and went to his room. He was looking for anything to keep him occupied. "oh great... nothin." He growled again. He grabbed a jacket and walked out. He decided he'd take a look around. As he pressed the elevator down button, it opened and Bulma about ran into him. she looked up at him and glared. "mind getting out of my way?" she snapped. Vegeta moved aside. She walked past him and went back in her room. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and, for some reason, followed her. "why are you back so early?" he asked. He got a brush thrown at him. he ducked and looked over at her. Bulma was looking through her desk for something. "well, miss Hostility. Feel free to throw a knife at me the next time and I won't duck." He said sarcastically. He ducked from a stapler. "I was joking!" "Sorry, I've got bad aim. Have you seen a ring with a sapphire and six rubies on either side of it?" Bulma asked him. he shook his head.  
  
"great," she growled. She dumped a small box and began separating small trinkets looking for the ring. "What's so special about the ring?" Vegeta asked. "Oh I don't know, maybe because it's expensive, or is it because it's irreplaceable, or maybe it's my favorite? Nah, can't be it." Bulma said sarcastically. Vegeta looked at confused as ever. "Uh, are you being sarcastic about that? Ow!" Bulma had thrown a boot at him and it hit its target: his head. He swore several times as Bulma continued throwing stuff at him. He continued ducking though. Luckily. First he dodged a pair of scissors, some more boots, a hairpin about the size of a chopstick, and finally the ring, which actually hit him in the head. "Ow... again. Uh... I found your ring!" he said. Bulma looked at him. "well, that's using your head Vegeta! Thanks." She took the ring. But as she was walking away, Vegeta grabbed her by the wrist. She looked at him.  
  
"come back here for a minute." He asked. She walked back infront of him. Vegeta stared at the sight infront of him. In the light coming from the window, stood the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes upon. And for the record, that was a lot. Her blue hair more cerulean, and her eyes shone like sapphires with a light fixed just perfectly on them. Her smooth skin white and yet exotic in the light made her almost irresistible. Vegeta fought back an urge to just take her into his arms and hold her like that forever. The only thing holding him back was the fact that she was his boss. Neither the boss, nor the employee acknowledged that they were blushing deeply. Nor did they notice that second by second, they were falling closer to each other. Physically and emotionally. Bulma broke the moment though. She looked away form his intimidating gaze and cleared her throat. "um... Thank you Vegeta, for finding my ring. Now, um, I'll see you after the party." She walked towards the door leaving a broken down Vegeta. Before her hand reached the door knob she stopped and looked back at him. he looked so defeated. He was kind of. He was falling so easily for her and then she ruined it. Just his luck. She frowned and wanted slap herself silly. She smiled though.  
  
"Vegeta," she said, he looked at her, "well, I think Yamcha is kind of ditching me. Seems to be caught up in all the other girls around him. Um, would you mind replacing him? Just for the night?" Vegeta's face would have lit up with joy had he not been the stubborn jack ass he was. "just for tonight... right?" he asked. Bulma nodded. "not for real?" "not uless you want it to be real." "what if I do?" Vegeta bit his tongue after saying that. He was /never/ this open on anything. Bulma giggled. "then I'd have to say the feeling was mutual. So, you'll be my date?" Vegeta smiled. "it's a date then." He finally said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ back with Ravage Blue ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ravage: Oh... does that count as a cliff hanger?  
  
Vegeta: I can't believe it... That was actually a good chapter.  
  
Lycra: how dare you insult my master! I should kill you right now!  
  
Vegeta: I'd like to see you try!  
  
Ravage: okay, settle down children! Well, I hope Kaori wasn't too screwed. If you are and reading this, just send me something pink or ship me off to the Happy World when I'm sleeping. Oh yeah. Gotu is Vash T.S.'s (Sakiya the Stampede) little brother's character. He told his big sister that he wanted to be in here so I put him in here. Well, still in need of riders and mechanics. You know the drill. And this is a thanks to Kaori who put her life on the line on agreeing with me! (yep, me that insane! ()  
  
To Kaori: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! One for reviewing and two, for wanting to be in here. I 'preciate ya!  
  
Ravage: well, I forgot somehting else too. I didn't do no stinking disclaimer. YAY!  
  
Lycra, Vegeta: She owns nothing!  
  
Ravage: (whimper) you two are so mean to me! For one instant I owned everything! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay I'm over it. well, R&R. No tomatoes. Until next chapter... BYE BYE! 


	4. Chapter four: what's a wrench?

Ravage Blue: hey, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!! With chapter four.  
  
Vegeta: man, last chapter was pretty good. You'll probably screw this one up.  
  
Lycra: Master, please let me have your permission to kill him! Please!  
  
Ravage: sorry, he needs to live to be in the story. You can kill him after the story is done.  
  
Lycra: Thank you master. I will be patient.  
  
Vegeta: hey! No fair! She can do anything when it comes to combat! She's invincible! She'll really kill me!  
  
Ravage: that was the whole point in making her. Making her invincible. That way if I really get annoyed with you all, she'll be able to kill you!  
  
Hotaru, Riku, Kai, Vegeta, Inuyasha, Kenshin, Legolas: But that's no fair! We're all either the heroes or the best characters from our shows/movies/games! Or sometimes Both!  
  
Ravage: I know. Okay this chapter has a lot of people who are new. Neko (Sakiya's character) and Aya Mitsukai (Inuyasha Moon's character) oh and my character. Jade  
  
Lycra: This is Chapter four of "Races of the Heart," titled: Chapter four:- !  
  
All Ravage Blue's story buddies: You're so mean! Why would you want to kill us?!? And you need to do the disclaimer.  
  
Lycra, Ravage: -_-; Disclaimer, we own nothing. Except Jade. "speaking" /italics/ * thoughts* ~~ scene changing ~~ (a/n and effects). There you happy! Forget the title! On with the story!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Not for real?" Not unless you want it to be real." "what if I do?" Vegeta bit his tongue after saying that. He was /never/ this open on anything. Bulma giggled. "then I'd have to say the feeling was mutual. So, you'll be my date?" Vegeta smiled. "it's a date then." He finally said.  
  
Bulma blushed deeply, but smiled at the same time. "oh, uh, great. You aren't wearing that though are you?" Bulma said. Vegeta looked himself over. He was wearing his Spongebob shirt and his dirty jeans. In his opinion, he looked pretty decent. Bulma obviously thought other wise. "you're changing if you want to be seen with me."  
  
"But I like my Spongebob shirt!" Vegeta said. he then retreated to his room after noticing the glare Bulma was giving him. he quickly changed into a black, tight fitting, t -shirt and some cleaner jeans. There. Now he was decent. He walked out after grabbing his jacket. Bulma was sitting on the couch waiting for him. "Um, I'm ready?" he said. She looked him over making sure he was decent enough. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay, let's go." She said. Vegeta followed her out and into the elevator. After walking out and into the lobby, Bulma lead him outside and there he saw and heard loud music and lights. But he liked the music. It was his kind of stuff. It was currently playing a Metallica song. He liked Metallica. When they were fixing to walk in, two girls came out of the shadows. Both had midnight black hair and blue eyes.  
  
The first girl's hair went down to the middle of her back. And she had a fair, milky tone complexion. At the moment she was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt with the words "Brave Chick" written in white. She also wore a navy blue skirt that came just barely above her knees. Her eyes were like sapphires and seemed to be filled with pride and dignity. Much like Vegeta's own eyes. Only his also showed his stubborn side. This girl was Aya Mitsukai.  
  
The other girl's hair was shorter. Infact it came just barely under her chin. Vegeta could also make out some blue streaks in her hair. She seemed like she had more of a tan then the first girl. Her eyes were more like Bulma's eye color. Cerulean. She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt the had the Arch up at St. Louis on it and "St. Louis" written in white also. She was wearing low ride khaki cargo pants, which had a belt with a whole lot of keys on it. She was wearing a visor with the words "speed queen" on it too. This was Jade Deleon. Bulma smiled at them.  
  
"Aya! Jade! What are you two doing out here and not in there?" she said. Vegeta also realized that the two were much younger then Bulma and him. The first girl snickered.  
  
"I wanted to have a good victory party, but instead, we got another contest in which McNabb will be the biggest, drunkest fool around for three whole days!" she said.  
  
"So we decided to bail before his stupidity spread to our own brains!" the second girl said. Bulma frowned.  
  
"You guys should really give Mcnabb a chance. He's a really great guy!" she said.  
  
"You don't know him like we do!" Vegeta, Aya, and Jade said together. Aya and Jade noticed Vegeta was there and then looked at each other then back at him. "Uh, who's the "date" with you?" Vegeta glared at them both.  
  
"This is Vegeta. He's my mechanic. Vegeta, this Aya Mitsukai and Jade Deleon. They're the youngest riders on the team. Aya is the rider and Jade is the back up rider." Bulma said. Aya and Jade glared.  
  
"Hey! We may be the youngest but we rank up there with Kaori!" Aya said. Bulma smiled.  
  
"Sorry. My mistake." Jade crossed her arms and smirked.  
  
"So, he's your mechanic? Or is he more then that? Is he another one that you've fallen head over heels?" she said. Bulma glared.  
  
"I really don't think it's your business, jade!" jade and Aya weren't paying attention. They were messing with Vegeta by pulling on his hair.  
  
"Nice hair. Just how much gel do you use to keep it up like that?" Aya asked. Vegeta's eye twitched but he kept silent. Jade smirked. "Oh! The silent type! That's new for Bulma. Usually she gets the blabber mouths!" Aya said. Jade giggled as Vegeta's eye twitched again. Bulma held back her own laughter. It was actually funny to see Vegeta being criticized by the two. Let alone him doing nothing about it. Jade and Aya soon got tired of messing with Vegeta. Bulma shook her head. They said they were as grown up as any of them, but in truth, Jade and Aya lived up to being the kids on the team. "So you really going to go in there even after the warning we gave you?" Aya asked Bulma. Bulma nodded.  
  
"I have to be there! I'm the one who won the race! And it's the first race. You know what it's like after winning the first race." Aya's eyes seem to be filled with more pride then before as she smiled. "Yep I sure do! Okay! But since you're going to be there, jade and I will come back in too!" she said. Jade raised an eyebrow obviously thinking, "we will?" but said nothing. She would do anything Aya wanted her to. They were better off being sisters but oh well. Bulma smiled and dragged Vegeta into the "party house." (A/n had to think of something that I did!) Jade and Aya followed slowly but surely.  
  
"Hey! Veggie's still conscious!" Kaori called as the four entered. A lot of people laughed but soon returned to whatever they were doing which was either drinking, dancing or both at the same time. It wasn't long after they walked in, that a girl got tossed over to them. Seemed that things got A little rough. She sat up and her bright brown eyes blinked. She had short brown (looked black) hair and had some blonde highlights. She was wearing some camouflage pants and a white T-shirt that said, "I'm the blonde Queen. Obey me!" in camouflage colors. She wore a band around her head that had a feather in it. Once again she blinked and then she stood up.  
  
"I didn't mean that kind of "fun!" she called to the people who had thrown her. Aya, jade, Bulma, and Vegeta all fell anime style. She turned to them and smiled.  
  
"hi Bulma! Hi new guy! Hi kids!" she said. Aya and jade glared at her but didn't do anything. Normally jade would've killed anyone who called them "kids." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Hi Neko. Did you say the wrong thing again?"  
  
"Yeah, I asked Gotu and his girlfriend if they were having fun and then some one grabbed me and tossed me over here! I'll get them though!" Neko smiled and held up a fist. The first thing that came to mind was "tomboy." Bulma smiled again and then noticed that Yamcha was talking with some other girls. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Please excuse me! I have to do something." She said and walked off. Vegeta looked in the direction she was going and saw Yamcha. He sighed. * I thought he was the reason she brought em here!* he mentally growled. Soon Kaori came up and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hey, veggie! Come on and dance with me" she said as she dragged him out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Hey! What if I don't want to dance?!" he growled. Kaori smiled.  
  
"I really don't think you have a choice! What's wrong? Afraid Bulma will get the wrong impression on you?" "no I am not!" "Then dance stupid!" Vegeta glared but quickly Kaori forced him to dance. Aya and Jade were at the bar both drinking Mountain Dews, watching him and laughing hysterically. He wasn't a bad dancer but still. (wouldn't you people laugh too if you saw Vegeta dance? I know I am! And it's going to get better!)  
  
"all right guys. Time to laugh our heads off. It's time for the chicken dance!" everyone laughed as they got into their positions. Vegeta's face seemed to lose all color and he tried to make a run for it, but Kaori caught him. Aya and Jade were on the verge of tears they were laughing so hard. Neko smiled and got out a video camera. It was tradition for her to always tape every single chicken dance. Aya dragged Jade out onto the dance floor and they stood next to Vegeta. And right across from them was Bulma. Seemed that she didn't want to be there just as much as Vegeta didn't. But to them, it was their doom as the song started. Vegeta's face was as red as Kaori's ATV as he did the chicken dance. Neko was laughing as everyone sent her glares and stupid poses as they danced.  
  
"This is the best one yet guys! Keep it up!" she called. Soon the music got faster and faster. And Vegeta's face got redder and redder. And it seemed to be a miracle as the song stopped. Vegeta ran as fast as he could from Kaori for fear she would make him do something even worse. Like sing the Barney song or something. He was mortified at the moment. Soon Bulma came and stood by him.  
  
"Scary group when they're drunk, aren't they?" she asked. Vegeta looked up at her. "they're all drunk?" "oh no. Just about ten of them. But it still makes a pretty scary group!" "I never want to do the chicken dance again!" Vegeta growled. He couldn't believe he had just done it for one. And he planned never to do it again.  
  
"oh but you will. Everyone has to do it. I didn't want to either but we find it a tradition to always dance the chicken dance. It's kind of fun after awhile you know." Bulma said and smiled back at him. Vegeta looked at her again and then couldn't help but notice her figure. She was wearing a tight fitting tank top and some short jean shorts. He blushed slightly then looked away. Bulma laughed as she watched everyone else get back on the dance floor and dance to K7's "Come baby Come." McNabb came onto the dance floor and got a few girls to dance with him at once. Bulma shook her head again. But as the song ended, it as soon followed by a slow song called "have you ever" by Brandy. Vegeta looked at Bulma again  
  
"Hey, you-er- want to dance?" Bulma about fell to the ground when she heard that but she only glanced at him. "uh... sure." Vegeta, like earlier, would've lighten up with joy had he not been the jackass he was. He took her hand and made his way to the dance floor and it wasn't five seconds that they stopped, That Bulma immediately put her arms around him. Vegeta, not really used to dancing so close blushed but soon put his arms around her. Bulma couldn't help but blush either. She had to admit she was enjoying this probably more then she should. She placed her head on veta's chest and closed her eyes. Vegeta glanced down at her but did nothing. Kaori, who was dancing with Gotu looked over at the two and smiled. Aya and Jade now had control over the camera and were taping the whole thing.  
  
"Hey, Aya, do you think, we could use this for blackmailing?" jade asked. Aya shook her head.  
  
"Nah, we'll leave them alone. Wouldn't be very good blackmail anyway if they're together!" "I guess you're right Aya!" jade continued taping the whole dance. It wasn't long before the song ended and Bulma soon went up to the DJ to make a special request. Bulma whispered it in his ear and he only nodded and got out a CD. "So ladies," he said. "Yeah?" all the ladies said. "Ladies," "yeah?" "You want to roll out in my Mercedes?" all the women knowing what was fixing to be played soon shouted "HELL YEAH!" "Well then I think it time for "Baby got back" by Mr. Sir Mix-Alot don't you think so?" everyone laughed and smiled and raised up their drinks. This was another one of their favorite songs. "YEAH!" Bulma took the microphone.  
  
"Turn around! In your places now! And let's turn it up all the way!" Vegeta stared at her as everyone agreed with her. He kind of liked everyone like this! All active, not jerks (excluding Mcnabb) and carefree. It was so unlike Vegeta and yet he loved it when other people were. And he was starting to like Bulma this way too. Soon the music began playing as they all heard the usual "oh my (edit) Gosh, (sorry but I'm strict on not saying the lord's name in vain), Becky, look at her butt! It is so big....." and we all know the story. Music begins playing and the best humor song starts. (but nothing compares to Afroman's song, "because I got High." That is hilarious) Vegeta once again went to the back of the "house" and watched everyone from there.  
  
Even Jade and Aya had joined in on this. Vegeta shook his head. Well, at the moment, those two weren't the kids of the team. Everyone was acting like big kids! It seemed all too quickly for the others that the song ended with the whip snapping and everyone soon went back to the "usual." No more special dances, no more special songs. Just casual stuff. Until the DJ thought o something else courtesy of chi chi and 18.  
  
"okay guys. Let's start something new. Why don't we do kareoke?" Everyone cheered. It was a definite yes. "okay first song up for grabs," he looked down at his selection, " 'Courage.' Anyone brave enough to try it?" the DJ looked around to see if he had any volunteers. Bulma nudged Yamcha nodding towards the stage. He shook his head. Seems that no one was brave enough to try it. and just when we thought a certain jackass couldn't suprise us even more....  
  
"ill do it!" Vegeta called. Bulma and Kaori fell anime style when they looked back at him. the DJ, only smiled and invited him up to the "stage" which was actually the middle of the dance floor. The DJ gave the microphone to Piccolo who gave it to Vegeta. "I didn't know you could sing." He said as he went back to the crowd. Vegeta got an annoyed sign as the music started and as he looked towards Bulma and Neko who were taping this. He blushed but that didn't stop him from the task at hand. Once it was time to sing, he blew everyone away. He sounded perfect! Like he was the lead singer of alien ant farm. There was no freaking difference. Bulma dropped the camera but Neko caught it.  
  
no freaking way. He sounds.... awesome! He sounds great!* Kaori thought. She laughed as she saw the look on McNabb's face when Vegeta started singing. It was so priceless Aya took a snap shot of it. Vegeta smiled as he began to loosen up himself and began to sing louder as the DJ turned the music too. Bulma stared at Vegeta in wonder. * Maybe I should give him chance.* she thought. Then she looked at Yamcha. * but how the hell do I break up with Yamcha? He's so nice to me!* she thought. She looked at Vegeta again and then decided to test him. she did this to Yamcha last year and he passed. As the song ended. Bulma tried to get to him, but Chi Chi had other plans for her. Bulma was given the microphone and soon music started playing. Vegeta turned around to stare at Bulma who was listening to the music. She knew what song it was. She smirked. She couldn't let this pass up. ( ~ singing)  
  
"~How can you see into my eyes? Like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I become so numb!~" The music changed quickly and Vegeta caught Bulma's glance. "~With out a soul! My spirit's sleeping somewhere Cold! until you find it there and lead it back home!~" Vegeta went up beside her. He knew the song too! Yamcha blinked as the music started and Vegeta did the Paul McCoy part while Bulma sang the Evanescence part! The DJ put the Bass up all the way and turned the music up louder and everyone cheered. Bulma and Vegeta were good singing partners.  
  
After a couple more hours, everyone decided to call it a night and head back to the main building. Bulma told Yamcha to go on back without her and then she pulled Vegeta aside. "hey, you're a pretty good singer. But let's see if you can help me with my ATV." She said. she walked off and Vegeta slowly followed. Aya and Jade following them. Neko, following all of them with a video camera. Soon the group made it to the garage and Vegeta saw the Ravage Talon Black. He did wreck it pretty bad. The frame was mainly just scratched. thankfully no dents. Oh he was so thankful for that. She would have his job if that had happened. She got out a toolbox and began looking through it for tools. She found a hammer and smiled. "I think some of the engine parts got dented you know? We barely got it in the truck. Whatever I tell you to get, give it to me. That's basically all I need you to do. Okay?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at that. What did she think? He was stupid? He nodded. Bulma smiled. "good." She leaned over on the seat and was hanging upside down fixing all sorts of things. With the hammer alone. She was pulling stuff out, examining them, then putting them back together. Vegeta was looking out into space bored out of his mind now. "hey, I need a wrench Vegeta!" she called. Vegeta got wrench and looked over at her. He blushed realizing he had a pretty good view infront of him.  
  
"uh....... what's a wrench?" he asked stupidly. Bulma looked up slightly and glared. He was a typical guy. She raised her leg and Vegeta soon felt terrible, terrible pain. She had kicked him right where it hurt most. He fell down wincing in pain.  
  
"what-Ow- was that- Ow for?!" he mumbled. It was true pain. He was barely talking.  
  
"you jerk! Just a typical guy! I guess I read you completely wrong!" Bulma yelled at him. Vegeta got over his pain and stood up.  
  
"OF COURSE I'M A TYPICAL GUY! AND I GUESS I READ YOU COMPLETELY WRONG TOO!"  
  
"WELL AT LEAST YOU READ SOMETHING!"  
  
"TELL ME YOU AREN'T IN SULTING MY INTELLIGENCE!"  
  
"Oh good. HE ACTUALLY FIGURED SOEMTHIGN OUT!"  
  
"DAMN WOMAN!"  
  
"DAMN MAN!" and with that Bulma stormed off back to Capsule Corp. Vegeta glared after her. He had read her oh so wrong. Did he actually think he could have feelings for that bitchy brat? Nope. He was wrong. Dead wrong!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ravage: awe, poor veggie! He's in denial again!  
  
Vegeta: am not! That's just in the story! And don't call me Veggie!  
  
Ravage: okay! GEETA!  
  
Vegeta: grr.......  
  
Lycra: uh... okay um, hope you all liked the chapter. Reviews please, flames excepted. Well, until next chapter, bye bye!  
  
Ravage, Vegeta: (in small fight) 


End file.
